Forever Yours
by Temari Nara - Kaze no Megami
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka is deeply in love with Hinata. But she loves Naruto. How does Kiba cope with it? One-sided love. Coupling NaruHina. Tragic ending.


**Forever yours**

**A/N **Just so you know, I'm NaruHina fan. I wanted to write this. If Kishi is to lazy to make an effort to put Hinata and Naruto together, he could at least pair her up with Kiba. This is One-sided romance/tragedy. So you who don't like sad endings, don't bother reading.

I don't own Naruto or it's characters. (But it's a shame, because I would definitely make some changes in it...)

Pain. What is pain? Out of all people in the world. Kiba Inuzuka knows it the best.

It's been a long time, since he met Hinata. A very long time since he first saw her. Since she caught his eyes looking at hers. A long, long time ago, when he was 6 and first saw her, he just knew it. She was the one. And he will love her for the rest of his life. She was perfect picture for him. He loved everything about her. The way she walked, the way she talked, the way she blushed… The way her hair smelled so damn fresh. His sharp sense of scent could pick up everything. Her indigo hair was so soft and silky. It always smelled so good. Like lavenders. And her eyes looked like the most beautiful pearls of the deepest seas. Simply, she was perfect. And he loved her, oh so much. Every second of every day of every freakin year of his life. Forever. He cared for her like he never cared for anybody else. Kiba loved her more then his own life. Scratch that. She was his life. Whatever he did, he did it all for her. They were so close, and yet so far. Every damn second he spend with her was precious. And he couldn't get enough of her company. He loved looking at her while she talked.

When they trained, she wanted him to do his best, and not to be laid back. He tried, every time. But he couldn't. Alone thought of him hurting her was making him sick. He kept trying.

No meter how much Kiba loved his precious girl, there was something that bothered him.

She never paid any attention on him in the same way. She was so obsessed with Naruto. She loved him so much. But she never could've loved Uzumaki boy the way Kiba loved her.

It hurts, so damn much, when she talks with him about the love of her life. The pain is eating him alive. Naruto was his friend, but whatever. Kiba hated him. He hated the fact Hinata was all over him. He hated the fact that that jerk never noticed her back. He hated times he saw her cry over that boy. Naruto was causing her pain. Huge pain. But she wasn't saint too. She was causing pain to Kiba. Huge pain. Bigger pain. Because Naruto never talked with Hinata about Sakura. And Hinata did talk with Kiba about Naruto all the time.

Kiba always prayed to God that she will get over Naruto somehow. He wanted her to. But nothing. It all remained the same. But he was still hoping. And he loved the days they would go out and she wouldn't mention Naruto. He enjoyed them so much. They often went in park, sit on the bench and talk. Sometimes she would hug him because she loved him so much, as a friend. But she didn't know how much pain and sorrow she was causing him. Kiba wondered how so gorgeously innocent girl could be so cruel. She wasn't on purpose. But every time she hugged him, Kiba felt like he is in chains. But the pain didn't meter. He likes the way her hug hurts. He was in heaven and in hell at the same time.

Her way of the ninja was to never give up. And his way of the ninja was – protecting her life at all cost. All Kiba Inuzuka ever wanted to do, is to make her happy. Even if the stake was loosing his own happiness. Kiba knew, he will love her forever. He knew that he will be chasing her until the day he dies. And he knew that she will always keep running away. She will never be his. Despite of that fact, Kiba still hoped.

At age of 16, Hinata confessed her love to Naruto. Kiba was horrified when he found out. It felt like his chest were tightening his heart and lungs. Some kind of sick feeling was floating in his stomach. He wanted to throw up. And only few minutes later, he saw her dead. _Dead_. He felt the pulls in his head speeding up. His heard jumped like it wanted to pop out of his chest. He stopped breathing for a while and fell on his knees. He failed. He failed in achieving his ninja way. He failed to protect her. And he never got the chance to tell her how much he loved her. He was watching at Sakura and medical ninjas around her. He was in shock and he could hear only voices in his head. He slowly reached for kunai, but then the moment of lightening: He heard Sakura saying "Thank God, we saved her!"

He was back into reality again. He could hear everything well. And most importantly, she was alive. He ran towards her, took her in his arms and brought her into hospital.

He was sitting next to her bed. His head was carefully placed next to her body. And his arm was holding hers. He slowly began to feel the pain and fear going away. Burden fell off of his chest when she opened her eyes. Kiba lifted his head and smiled. Really smiled at her. The bright happiness could be easily seen in his face.

"Thank God Hinata! You are okay! I thought I lost you." – Few tears slipped down his face, but he managed to wipe them away. He didn't want her to see him cry. Never.

"You will never loose me Kiba, no meter what." – Those words made his heart get wild. Suddenly he was overwhelmed with some warm feeling and yet she had to finish her thoughts.

"We will always be friends Kiba. And nothing can ruin and interfere with that. Not even death" – Those words she said, hurt like hell. He lifted her arm carefully, kissed it and then he pressed it hardly on his cheek. As he was tightening her arm he closed his eyes, trying to forget what she just said. Only to feel better. Hinata didn't see him cry. She felt his tears on her arm. She wanted to change the subject.

"Is Naruto okay?" She asked him without even realizing it was just like she stabbed him with thousands of knifes right through his heart. She was killing him. Maybe not literally, but yeah, she was. Softly.

"He is fine." Kiba said quickly as he released her arm. He gave her his look. _The Look_. The one that says _why-the-hell-do-you-have-to-do-this-shit-to-me_. Right now, pain wasn't the only thing he felt. Anger and hate were in there. It was a perfect mixture of feelings that could make a man kill himself. She was just lying there in bed… carefree. She had Kiba to watch over her.

_*You can spend your whole life being carefree. I would do everything and anything for you. If you could only know…* _Those were his exact thoughts. Kiba smiled at her trying to repress all the negative feelings that were killing him. He slowly stood up, he just wanted to go the hell out of there.

Few months later… Naruto remembered Hinata's confession. And he slowly started to reveal all those new feelings for her. He was finally able to let go of Sakura. Yes, he liked Hinata so much now. And the first person he went for advice was nobody else, but Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto called him out on a drink saying he has something to talk to him. He accepted his invitation. When they met and Naruto confessed he loved Hinata, Kiba was just miserable. That was it. He knew it. It's over. He will never be able to be with the love of his life now. With the woman of his dreams. The second Naruto said his confession, Kiba knew he couldn't fight it anymore. It was just the way it had to be. Despite he knew all that stuff, he promised himself he will never give up on her. Ever. Even if it kills him.

"That's the story. I love her." Naruto said as he was finished the story and took his drink, pouring it.

"If you ever hurt her. I will kill you. I mean it. If you cheat on her, if you hurt her physically, if you hurt her in any way. I swear to God Naruto, you are dead man. If you break her heart, I will break your head." Kiba said very calmly although all he wanted in that moment was to kill Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata started dating. And Naruto always asked Kiba for advices. Damn, he was so pissed. The pain, the anger, the unleashed love towards Hinata. All he wanted was to let all those feeling out once and for all. But he was optimist. He kept hopes that Naruto is still in love with Sakura. Yes of course, he would kill Naruto if that's the truth, but that would be his chance to finally do something. He kept hoping… He needed something to believe in.

When Naruto and Hinata argued from time to time, she would ran over to Kiba's arms and cry. And he would have to put up with it and comfort her. Because that's what friends do. And he would threaten Naruto that he will kill him if he doesn't fix everything right away. Naruto knew that Kiba really meant what he said. And he would always apologize to Hinata. She never knew what Kiba was doing. Few times she was surprised that Naruto apologized, because she was the one to screw up. She didn't understand it.

3 years have passed and nothing has changed. Naruto and Hinata were all happy together. By that time, they were 19.

Kiba was walking down the street. Actually he was sitting on Akamaru who was walking. Rain was slowly pouring. Kiba was all screwed up. He was the only one in the street. Akamaru knew what was bothering his master. But there was nothing he could ever do.

The man who was riding a dog was bleeding. He had no wounds but he was bleeding. And yet, nobody could see his blood. Those were his feelings. His long ago repressed feelings. His heart was crying. His soul. He seemed like a brave soldier wounded in war. But there was no medicine that could cure him. Except Hinata herself. He knew that, it will never happen. She is happy. Naruto proposed. Her dreams are coming true. And his dreams…his dreams are drowning. They are stupid, and that's why they are just dreams.

He finally reached his house. He entered slowly, closing the door behind him and Akamaru. Kiba's mother was so damned pissed because he brought all that water into her home. She started yelling at him. But Kiba only waved his hand of, and left upstairs in his room. Tsuna was amazed. That was the first time her son wasn't freaked out of her. She knew it right away that something was wrong with him. He used to be this wild boy ready for action, and now he acts like Shikamaru. Nothing seems to be worth of his attention, except for the lady he loves. She knew her son well. She knew how she raised him to be. And this was not it. Over passed years, she watched him sink lower and lower. Because of a girl. Yeah, Tsuna knew it all. Although Kiba never told her anything. Mother always knows. She felt bad for yelling at him when he came…

Upstairs, in his room, Kiba didn't even bother to change his wet clothes. He lay on his bed and he stared in ceiling. The pain was old school for him. It never left. Pain never left him. And it never stopped hurting him. Some people usually stop feeling the pain as time passes. But not Kiba's case… He watched over at passed years having lots of flashbacks… He realized how much he screwed up. How _SHE_ screwed him up. He hated it. He didn't understand how somebody so kind and nice can screw your life just like that. But he didn't mind it. Now that she is getting married to Naruto, he knew that it was definitely over. But yet, he never stepped back. He was determined to wait for her until the day he dies. He was determined to keep his promise, he made to himself a long time ago – To protect her at any cost.

Kiba Inuzuka knew that he could wait for her forever. Without any regrets.

5 years after that. Hinata already had a son and she was pregnant again. It bothered him. A lot. Jealousy was just insane. Every day of his life, he cursed Naruto and hated him. Yes, he was his dear friend, but he still hated him because he stole the most precious thing from him. He loved her son Minato, and he loved him. He even called him _uncle_.Kiba remained in good terms with both Naruto and Hinata, ever since they first hooked up. But he tried to keep the distance. Just to make his life easier for him. Hinata was always upset when he wouldn't come over when they invite him, when he wouldn't go out with all of his friends, although he was the only one that was missing the parties. She didn't like it. But one thing Kiba never missed out, was her birthday. On every birthday of hers, he would show up. He would always buy her something nice. And always, he would show up with a basket full of red roses. 101 rose, every year. He wanted to give her one rose for each day he spent loving her. But he didn't have all that money. And it would be too much…

Every person have needs that need to be satisfied. Like sex. Kiba had occasional one-night stands, only when he needed it so badly. And with every woman he's been with, sex was nothing special. Ha hated all of them. He just wanted to free himself.

Few days have passed since Hinata's 30th birthday. In meanwhile, she learned medical jutsu, but unlike Tsunade and Sakura, she didn't only have the brute strength for fighting. She had all the Hyuga jutsus. And Also jutsus her husband taught her. As time has passed she became more confident in herself. All thanks to Naruto. Today, she is on duty in hospital. She just had her lunch break. As soon as it was finished she headed back to her office. On her way there, she was passing through a hallway where the rooms for injured people were. She was holding a cup of tea and walking straight. She never usually walked through that hallway, but today, she had too, because the other way to her office was closed during the repairing of ceiling. She heard a man cough in the nearby room, and she hurried to see if everything was okay. And on her surprise, she saw Kiba Inuzuka lying in hospital bed.

"Kiba!" Hinata yelled as she ran towards him "What's wrong! How long have you been here?"

"Few days. I had a surgery." Kiba replied unwillingly but he enjoyed every moment ha was with her alone. He wanted to kiss her, to hug her, to hold her in his arms and to never let go. Story of his life… Sadly he was never able to do so.

"I'll call a nurse to give me your records. I want to know what was your injury!" – She tried to walk away from him, but he caught her arm.

"I can tell you that alone, you know? You don't need a nurse." – He said as he pulled her back to sit on the chair next to his bed.

"My medical condition is a broken heart." – He said slowly.

"What? Someone shoot you in your heart? How? Why didn't you demand me to cure you?" – Hinata was talking so fast. She seemed so scary. Almost like Kiba's mom.

"Shut up please." – Kiba started "I didn't mean it that way. I had a broken leg, that's all. But I still have a broken heart. Over you."

"Still, why didn't you demand me to…" – She talked faster than she could think and process stuff she hears. At the second she realized what he said, she stopped. "Wait. What did you just say."

"I said I had a broken heart. Because of you" – Kiba looked her. And his look was sad. It was painful just to watch his eyes, let alone feel his real pain.

"What did I ever do to you? I don't understand." – Hinata was upset. Her eyes were wet, it was only the meter of time she will start crying.

"I know, that you don't understand. You never have Hinata. God, I loved you so much" – Kiba was sobbing. He wasn't crying, but his voice was so weak and quiet. – "Correction, I still do. Since the time I first saw you I knew it that you are the one. I knew it, that I will love you forever. I only didn't know that I was doomed on one-sided love."

"Kiba" – Hinata already started crying and she was squeezing his hand. "I'm with Naruto. I love him. We have children"

"I know that goddamit! Don't rub it in my face!" – Now he yelled at her and made her cry even more. That was the first time, he was mean to her. "Heh, you know what. I can't stand him. I want to kill him. You can't even imagine how much pain you have caused me."

"It's not my fault" – She screamed as her tears were falling on his arm. "I never knew that! I would never hurt you on purpose!"

"I know that. I wished I told you everything earlier. Maybe you would've loved me as much as I love you. Or at least as much as you love him… You are my world Hinata. I swore to myself that I will protect you until the day I die. I swore I will guard you and guide you even if it kills me. I could bear with the pain at first. But then you started dating him. You kissed him. You gave yourself to him. And I just wished so badly that it was me instead of him. That I was the one you loved. I watched you everyday. I saw how happy you are, and I was so glad because of that. I just wished that I could've make you happy the way he did. But you wanted him, not me… And what hurts the most of everything is that you have never even noticed how much I loved you!"

"Kiba…Please stop it…" – Hinata's eyes were red and swollen. Tears were pouring down her face just like a rainstorm.

"I never wished to hurt you, or to cause you any sorrow. And you can't even imagine how much you are hurting me right now because you are crying, so please stop." – As he spoke those words, she wiped away her tears and tried to stop the waterfall of tears. Kiba tried to remain calm and cool. Like he didn't care.

"There are tons of girls in Konoha. In world! Why didn't you move on Kiba?" – She asked him quietly looking down.

"Because no other girl in the world compares to you!" – Kiba said as he raised his voice a little bit. Those words hit her like nothing before in her life. She wanted to cry so badly, but she couldn't. She didn't want to cause him any more pain.

"I want you to be happy. So go, be happy. But don't ever forget that I will always be there for you. I will never give up on you." – Kiba lowered his voice as he stroke her pretty hair.

"I'll be gone soon. I'm moving away from the village. So you don't have to worry about me."

"What? No Kiba! Please don't." Hinata's face was red and she really couldn't keep the tears inside.

"I have to. For myself. If you care about me, you will let me go Hinata. I can't stay here." Kiba tried to explain slowly, but she cut him of.

"Why the hell not?" – She yelled at him and jumped of her chair.

"Because even after all this time, it still hurts like hell! I can't look at you without feeling misery and pain! It just hurts so freaking much! It's so hard to stay here!" – Kiba was yelling at her. "Just go! Go away from me! Go and be happy!"

"K-Kiba…" – Hinata cried and approached his bed. She sat next to him.

"I guess, now that you know how much I love you, I have no business to do here. I guess that was all I needed. To get this shit put of me. I could never steal you from him. But I can never stop loving you either. Please, make this easier for all of us. Go. Now. And don't look back."

Hinata leaned down to him. He closed his eyes. She kissed his forehead, and a tear slipped down his face. She stood up and left his room…Without looking back, without saying a word.

Kiba moved out. Without saying goodbye. He left Konoha. He left land of Fire and moved into Lightning country. Only His mother, sister and Hokage knew where he was. And he made them swear they won't tell it to anyone else. He left the village he loved so much, just to stop the grief. Around 2 AM, when everybody were asleep, he packed his things and headed out. Tsuna and Hana set him off to the gates. Hana was very sad to see her brother go and Tsuna was just pissed. She really loved Hinata and all, but she hated her because of what she did to her son. Kiba left. It was all over.

He moved in a small apartment. Man who lived next door was the same age as he, and they became best friends.

Kiba kept picture of him and Hinata in the park on his night-stand. It was framed and no one was allowed to move it. Kiba proceeded with his ninja life there. He was highly skilled jounin. Yes he was far apart from his one and only love, but it didn't help him. But at least there he wouldn't be forced to watch her with Naruto and their family. It was strange for him, not to be able to see her, hug her, to smell her hair by just passing by her house. It was enough. He could've sense it even that far, behind the walls. And now he was so far away. He missed her. He missed her every second of every day he spent away from her. He missed the pain he would feel when she would hug him. As the meter of fact, he needed a dose of that pain. Every night before he would fall asleep, he would think of her. He would say his prayer for her and her family. And after that he would sold his soul to the devil because he wished that her marriage could just break apart. No, he wasn't that type of person. He would never want that. In despite of the pain he felt. Every night his chest would burn. It would tighten his heart so hard that he couldn't breathe. He couldn't live without her. He couldn't go against his heart. But he certainly couldn't go back to Konoha. He couldn't bare with the pain and hurt he felt when he saw her happy with another man… He never got his chance with her. Kiba was left all alone. He felt like he could die in misery of his own feelings. And he thought that that was just what he needed. Of course those thoughts would go away as Akamaru would read his mind and start barking at him.

His life was moving on without him. He just stood still. Loving her, wanting her, waiting for her…Loyally. Kiba knew that when he dies, he will be thinking of those beautiful indigo colored locks of hers and of two pearls she had as her eyes.

Every year on 27th of December, early in the morning huge basked filled with 101 read rose would arrive in front of Uzumaki family's front porch. Everybody knew that the flowers were from Kiba. And every year there would be the same note attached to the flowers. It would be written in secret signs only Kiba, Shino and Hinata knew. They invented them as kids. Every year, same note would say "Happy birthday... I love you…Forever yours, Kiba."

Except, this wasn't happening every year. It happened for the first four years. And on the fifth… On Hinata's 35th birthday, there were no roses. She was really upset. Only way she knew he is alive was through that roses. And now, she didn't get them. What did that mean? She loved her husband so much. And she also loved Kiba, they way she always did. As a friend. 3 days after, a visitor came to the house of Uzumaki.

"Hinata honey, it's for you!" – Naruto called out for his wife who was doing dishes in kitchen. She was so happy to hear that. She thought the delivery of flowers was just late. But when she came to the door, she saw that it isn't so…

"May I help you?" – she politely asked the man who was standing on the porch with his hands behind his back. Naruto's arm was around her waist.

"This is for you." – Man gave her one white rose he was hiding behind his back. "From Kiba Inuzuka. It was his last wish." – he lowered his head.

"His what?" – Naruto yelled. He was horrified. Kiba was a good friend of his and he cared about him. Hinata couldn't say anything. She just widened her eyes and stared at the rose.

"When did he…?" – Hinata got herself together to say something after five minutes.

"27th of December, ma'am. We were on mission, we shipped out 4 days earlier. He died on the battlefield, fighting for the Lightning country. He told me he hoped he will be home in time to send you flowers for your birthday. But then he got shot. His last words were '_Hinata's birthday is today. Buy her one white rose and send it to her. Tell her I didn't give up._' He passed away right after that."

"Kiba…" She hugged her husband very strongly. Naruto felt really bad because of her, and what happened to Kiba.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." – The man said and walked away. Naruto nodded his head and hugged his wife to comfort her.

Since that day on, Hinata never liked roses. She hated white color, Rain country etc. Her birthdays were never the same again…

As the man, who was Kiba's best friend, distanced from the house of Uzumaki, he lowered his head and remembered that harsh morning.

_Flashback to 27__th__ of December in Lightning country – The Mission _

"Kiba be careful! He's freakin strong. I couldn't even come close to him 2 weeks ago when he attacked the village." – he remembered himself warning his dear friend.

"Don't worry man! I got this!" – Kiba recklessly ran ahead into dangerous fight. *_He is after the Hokage. And I can't let him kill him. I must prevent him from getting close to Konoha. I must keep him away from the Hokage- Naruto Uzumaki. For Hinata's sake._* Yes, Naruto became Hokage just one year before all of this happened.

He fought well. With all his strength. The enemy was equal to him. Fight was going on for 2 hours, and at last…At the same time, both of them mortally wounded each other.

"This was for your happiness Hinata." – Kiba said as he fell on the ground by his enemy – "That was for you and Naruto. I saved you from misery of loosing someone you love, Hinata..." – As Kiba spoke those words, tears were instantly slipping down his face. He's fallen for her a long time ago. He made that mistake once, and it haunted him down for the rest of his life.

"Kiba is down! Medical team for help! Now!" – his best friend was screaming to his comrades as he moved Kiba in shelter. – "Hang in there man, please!"

"Hinata… You came here for me... I'm sorry Hinata!" – Kiba was semi conscious. He was hallucinating that Hinata is there with him. – "Go somewhere safe, it's dangerous here! I will protect you with my life, that's a promise of a life-time!" – Kiba was fumbling as his friend was holding him and waiting for medical team to help him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't what you wanted. I'm sorry for everything. But I'm not sorry for loving you…" – he talked to himself hallucinating and his friend was almost crying.

"What kind of person is she? How the hell could she make him this miserable." – Kiba's best friend was cursing Hinata… Medical team came to help. They tried to heal him. At first they thought they succeeded because he became conscious again.

"Akio…" – Kiba called for his friend. "I'm dying." – Kiba said quietly as he was lying on the ground.

"No Kiba, you are saved!" – Akio who was sitting next to where Kiba was lying tried to comfort him.

"No, you just think that. I can sense it. I am dying." – Kiba whispered as he coughed blood.

"Kiba!" – Akio yelled and called for medical comrades who were few meters away from them relaxing. – "Guys, hurry up!"

"Aiko, listen to me. Hinata's birthday is today. Buy her one white rose and send it to her. Tell her I didn't give up. Please…" – Kiba slowly closed his eyes, feeling that the end is near.

"We are loosing him again!" – he could hear their voices in background. It was all happening so slowly. "I promise Kiba! I promise!" – He heard his friend's voice and he was relieved that he agreed on his last wish. He opened his eyes. Everything was blurred. He saw his comrades trying to heal him and trying to talk to him. But he only saw them opening their mouth. No voice came out of them. Nothing. Inuzuka Kiba felt his whole life fading away. Slipping. He instantly remembered of every second he spent with her. Tons of flashbacks. He was thrilled he got to almost relive his moments with her. But the pain was there again because he wasn't able to feel her, to touch her… Kiba closed his eyes and the last thoughts before he died were about her…

_*Mom, sis…I'm sorry I let you down… Akamaru I'm sorry my friend…I love you guys._

_And Hinata…My little blue goddess…This is it I guess. I never had the courage to make a move on you before him. I was afraid I will ruin our friendship. I let you slip away and I should've never done that, if I only knew how painful it will be…You were my dream… my world. If I could only touch your pale skin again… If only I could tell you once more how much I loved you… But no words can describe that. All I ever wanted is for you to requite my love. I love you Hinata. Always have and I always will. And I wish I could've done more for you. I wish I could've make you happy. I know I could've done that instead of him. I know I could've been in his place now…If I only tried earlier…Once I swore, that I will protect you at any rate. Now I died because I was protecting you from the misery of loosing someone you love so much. I protected you from possibility of loosing Naruto. At least I'll die how I wanted. Guarding you with my life…Naruto, take good care of her…*_

As thoughts were flying around in his mind Kiba felt how the pain from the wounds is lowering. And the pain from his broken heart was increasing because he was leaving, and he is not able to say that she belonged to him once. Pain from the wounds is gone totally and pain that she caused reached it's maximum and he felt like he will explode inside. Few seconds later, Every feeling he ever felt was gone. Pain, sadness, jealousy, happiness, love… He felt nothing…Emptiness. One second seemed like eternity, and when it was finished, he was gone. He was free… He found peace.

**A/N I'm sorry for the tragic ending. I cried while I was writing. I usually don't like stories with sad endings, but I just had to write this one. If you like it, please review.**


End file.
